Spells
Although Patrick Galloway was at first skeptical of magic, he gains mastery over several spells. During the course of Clive Barker's Undying, he learns several more. ''Spells'' Scrye Allows you, in certain spots in the game, to see visions and to see into the past. Also shows a bright glow around enemies, even in dark areas. Finally, it shows the area immediately around you in an illuminating, otherworldly glow, which can be useful in very dark places. Amplification grants the ability of seeing the enemies vitality as a colorful aura which indicated with red, yellow and green. Ectoplasm A very short range offensive spell that allows you to cast bolts of ectoplasm against opponents, causing them damage. Amplification will improve their range before they dissolve in air and grants them a wall piercing ability. Dispel Dispel will nullify magic in your immediate vicinity, allowing you to pass through barriers. It also does away with the effect of a Mindshatter spell or the venom from a Skarrow. Also it damages the magic based creatures such as Verago and Skarrow. This spell has a small ramp-up time before it acts. Amplification reduces the ramp-up time, improves the sparkling dust ring's range and reduces the cost of spell. Invoke Invoke allows you to reanimate recently killed creatures. It also immediately destroys Undead Saints, and will cause certain human enemies such as Trsanti pirates to commit suicide in a gruesome fashion. Amplification will reduce the cost of the spell and increases the duration and hitpoints of invoked enemy. Haste Haste temporarily increases player speed and mana regeneration rate. Due to the a glowy tinted vision that this spell grants, it also can help you to see better in dark. Amplification increases the duration, speed bonus and mana regeneration rate and the cost of the spell. Shield This spell forms a magical barrier protecting your front, and can withstand several attacks (depending on the power of the attack). This barrier shatters after a certain time. Addition to the single cast mana cost, Shield has a mana drain effect on player as long as it's active. Amplification decreases the single cast cost, and increases the Shield's thickness making it darker along the damage it can endure. Skull Storm Allows you to conjure and throw long range flaming skulls that explode on impact. Amplification increases the number of skulls you can conjure at once up to three and reduces the cost of single skull. Lightning Gives you the power to cast short ranged bolts of lightning. When used in conjunction with the spear gun, can bring down a powerful bolt from the sky that devastates your opponent. Amplification increases the lightning's power and the mana cost. Mana cost of charging the Spear Gun never changes and consumes 100 mana always. Flight Provides the ability to accelerate in any direction, regardless of gravity, for a short duration. Cannot be amplified and is only active in alternate dimensions such as the Eternal Autumn. Unobtainable The following spells can only be gained with cheat codes and are not obtainable in the regular storyline of the game otherwise. Mind Shatter This spell can only be cast by the Sil Lith inhabitants and the Abbot of the Monastery, and severely hampers player vision. Player can only achieve this spell with cheat codes. Power Word Slow casting spell that constantly damages anything that's close. Veragos can cast it when they're grouped of 3 together. Player can only achieve this spell with cheat codes. Ward When thrown on a surface, it grows a sticky and poisonous plant that sucks down anything caught in it. Too dangerous to use on close combat. Player can only achieve this spell with cheat codes. Category:Undying Page